Return of The Geisha
by irmocutie
Summary: Sequel to Kicked Ass. Its been two years and Dave still thinks Kagami is dead. But when one day at the clinic office might change his plans of life. Jeolusy and a childhood friend might ruin it all. *If you don't like it, send me a private message,please


Chapter 1-

_Two years later_

"My feet hurt, do we have to keep walking Chris?" I asked him, he looked at me and smiled

"Were almost there. C'mon you can do it! C'mon, Kagami!" He laughed a little

He pulled his hands out, I smiled, I reached my hands to his. The sounds of the waterfalls rushed behind us. When I stepped over the rock, the most beautiful waterfall slowly fell from the heavens and droplets flew in the air. The smell of nature was everywhere. I laughed a little, I just couldn't believe that I was really here. In Puerto Rico, in El Yunque, looking at the trees and the waterfalls. My mind was at ease, since the accident, I couldn't talk for atleast a year, then my broken bones went back together. Chris toke care of me all this time. Dave is somewhere out there, we were supposed to graduate last year together. I looked at Chris, he was nervous, I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He coughed and smiled, he put his hands into his pockets and toke out a little black box. He handed it to me, I looked at him, I opened it. My eyes grew open, my body shivered, I almost fainted. It was a ring!

"What is this supposed to mean?" I asked him nervously

"Its my love to you," He paused and smiled. "Will you marry me?"

I gasped, I couldn't think of an answer.

"Yes! I will marry you, Chris!" I told him

He dropped everything and grabbed me. He kissed me, my leg went back, I fell with Chris on top me. The warm water touched my body and the calmness of my life become hope.

_Dave's POV_

_Her body laid before me, motioneless. I heard the wind whispearing words I didn't want to hear. My body shivered, I felt something touch my hand. I looked down, her eyes were wide open. She turned her head._

_"I'm still alive, Dave. I'm not a ghost or a zombie, you might sugest." She said, her voice hoarse but soft._

_I touched her hand, it was cold but warm? I looked at her, her eyes were becoming blue. Her dark colored hair were becoming a lighter color, blonde. Her caramel colored skin was becoming pale, she was forming into another person._

_"Allison?" I said_

_"Yes, Dave, its me. Its been a month since you dumped me, you should come back to me. I could give you the money to take care of your "sister", since I am, a famous super model." She said_

_"No! I will not!"_

_"Well your too late, I'm sleeping in the same bed with you!"_

My eyes flew open, my lungs couldn't get enough air. I looked to my side and the dream was right, I slept with Allison last night. I was fucking drunk. I sighed and stood up from my bed, and looked at the mirror. I've been working out latly, got some abs. Yes! My curls were wild as always and in the same dew. My father died last year, tragic, they said karma got him. I said it was his time, everyone has there diffrent opinion. I went into the shower. I haven't been Kick-Ass since Kagami died. I missed her terribly, I walked out of the apartment, squely clean. I had an appointment in two minutes. I rushed myself, I was running so fast I felt like flash. But who cared, I was late. I arrived at the clinic, I did my daily check-ups. I don't want to die soon.

"Thanks doc. You really took care me these past few years." A familiar voice said, "I just still can't believe that I'm getting married." She giggled. I knew that giggle.

I was walking up the stairs when I hear a shrill squeek and catched something. She was wearing a black leather jacket, some regular skinnys with stilleto boots and a pink blouse. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses, but this vibe or this heart race was unknown. She looked at me.

"Dave?" She called

"Yeah, what?" I answered back

She raised her loose hand and grabbed her sunglasses off. I recognized her quickly.

"No, it can't be, your dead!" I shrieked

"Kagami, are you alright?" The doc called behind me. I knew it was her.

_Kagami's POV_

"So you aren't dead?" He asked again for the millioneth time

"No, I'm alive and breathing in front of _you._" I answered him

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Then why didn't come and find me?"

"Like I said, I became a vegatable and Chris, my _fiancee_, helped me. Now I'm engaged and happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, stop asking questions!" I yelled

We were starbucks down the street. Told him my story and how I became normal and a vegetable. He kept looking at me like he was starstrucked. I didn't mind, I am a famous designer plus my best friend is Halle Berry. My phone vibraded in my pocket, I had gotten an text message from Chris.

"_Babe, hurry up and get home, I have a surpise for you."_

I giggled, I looked at Dave.

"Sorry, pumpkin, got an emergency." I said getting my stuff and heading out.

When I opened the door, someone grabbed my hand. I turned, Dave. He kissed me out of the blue.

"Thank you for being alive." He said


End file.
